


ewigkeit

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Car Accidents, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm bad at tagging please help, Spoilers for Neo-Aspect, You guys can decide the ships, Yukina deserves hugs, someone will die :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: “Yuuukinaaa~ ;A;,” Lisa went back into the small inner chamber of the simulation machine to hug her childhood friend. She was clearly crying, and she was holding on the her as if she never wanted to let go.“Lisa how are you saying that with your mouth-” said Yukina as she tried to free herself from the brunette’s deathgrip. Said brunette giggled a bit and released her from her hug. Finally, some actual air so that she can breathe.“I’ll miss you, you know,” she said. “We all would. We want you to be happy, and please remember that we all love you very much.” She softly kissed Yukina’s forehead and backed out of the simulation machine at last.[ Loosely based off Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon. ]





	ewigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> See? This is technically more than enough to prove that I don't have a life.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that beta read this- I can't mention all of you but then again thank you very much for giving your opinions on it nasldasbaskjd

_“I could never find the right way to tell you_   
_Have you noticed I've been gone?_   
_'Cause I left behind the home that you made me_   
_But I will carry it along.”_

_-_ Porter Robinson and Madeon, Shelter

 

* * *

“Minato-san.”

Yukina looked up from her tablet to face the source of the voice. It was Sayo, who was accompanied by a Rinko who managed to drag her wheelchair out of the corner. “We want to show you something.”

The tealette was usually the more direct type, who would voice her true intentions straight away. However, today was an exception. What did she want this time? To show another way to ‘save’ Roselia when she herself knew that nothing would ever be the same after the accident that rendered Yukina semi-paralyzed? They all knew that Roselia had to disband sooner or later, as they couldn’t go on without a vocalist; Yukina had decided to retire from performing in her current state, after all.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to see it,” Yukina mumbled, turning back to her tablet to continue looking at photos of the cats that she managed to find over the years. “Didn’t I say that I don’t want anything to do with the music industry anymore?”

Rinko, not wanting to stress her friend out even more, was about to turn to leave. “Hikawa-san, I think it’s better if we leave her alone for a while and let Imai-san talk to her later..,” she said.

Sayo shook her head in disagreement. “And let her mope around while watching cat videos? Absolutely not. It’s unhealthy to simply lie around for the whole day even if you can’t walk,” the taller girl said. Then again, she was one to talk considering her unhealthy eating habits. “You’re coming with us, whether you like it or not.”

The vocalist was about to open her mouth to protest, but she was stopped by Sayo who scooped her up into her arms and placed her onto the wheelchair. Oh well then. So much for planning to watch cat videos and scroll around on their blog the whole day.

Rinko, who upon noticing that Yukina wasn’t really happy with what just happened earlier, smiled a bit as she slowly pushed the wheelchair out to the driveway outside. Luckily her room wasn’t on the second floor- they would have to go through the hassle of bringing her downstairs if it was. “Don’t worry, Yukina-san. I promise that you’ll like it.”

Well, whatever it was, it was most definitely something that she would actually not be interested in. They’re taking her to the hospital again, right? Then again, since they did mention Lisa they might be bringing her to the new cat cafe that opened up a few train stops away last month. Either that, or to the hospital where she would suffer for another few hours. She wasn’t really fond of the hospital in the first place, since she really didn’t want any reminder of the accident that costed half of her mobility.

Someone wrapped a blanket around her. She didn’t look up to see who was it, since she was too busy fumbling around with the blanket after said person gently draped the fluffy, soft material around her. At least until the moment her wheelchair was pushed outside the doors of Lisa’s house.

There wasn’t much snow outside, considering that spring was already starting to invade winter. But then again, the cold wind was still cold enough to bite at her skin. Even though she was already wearing a jacket [ her room wasn’t really cold but she still wanted to wear it ] and someone dropped a blanket on her earlier [ probably Sayo, the person’s fingers were a bit rough ], she was still unhappy with the fact that it had to be this cold.

A pair of strong arms hauled her up and placed her into the car. Okay. This was definitely Sayo- Rinko wouldn’t be able to lift anything heavier than her keyboard. Ah, don’t worry. Her piano-keyboard, not her computer’s keyboard.

The sound of the car’s engines starting brought Yukina back to reality and out from her slowly-dozing-off-but-not-really state. She looked in front, and saw Sayo at wheel and Rinko in the front passenger seat. The car reversed and exited the driveway, off to the roads outside. And to be honest, the view made her feel kinda… gloomy? Sad? She can’t really find a word to point out her feelings.

She could clearly remember back when she used to play in the snow with Lisa when they were younger. Throwing snowballs at each other, making forts out of snow. Then when the rest of Roselia came along, there were times when Sayo got overly competitive and turned Ako’s idea of a snowball fight into a literal war. God. There was even this one time when she had to climb up a tree despite the fact that she was notoriously unfit just so that she could live through the ‘war’.

Sure, winter wasn’t really her favourite season due to all the mushy snow, but the memories of what happened during it over the years made her appreciate said season very much. And to think that everything had to end [ by force, perhaps ] just because she can’t walk anymore made her feel guilty. A bit.

Lisa was the one who suggested for them to go on a hiatus until Yukina recovered, but Yukina was the one who wanted the band to disband- “It’s the best thing that I could do right now,” she said back then. Of course, neither of them really wanted to disband, but then again, how long would it take for Yukina to finally get back on her own feet again? Months? Years? Either way, it would be far too long, and they would most likely have to start back from scratch after their comeback. If they did decide to lift the hiatus, that is.

They didn’t hold a last live, unlike the idol group that a certain pinkette looked up to. All they did was post a notice and resign from the record label that they were under, and left the industry just like that. The others could just go on with their professional careers without her, but they decided not to. Rinko applied for a job as a fashion designer, Ako went ahead to become a beta tester for games, Sayo opened up a guitar class, and Lisa… well, Tsugumi offered her to work at Hazawa Coffee [ which was surprisingly much more popular than it once was ] so that she could cut down the time needed for commute from her house to her workplace.

After the accident, the brunette has since then allowed her childhood friend to live at her home- considering that Yukina was definitely not capable of taking care of herself since she can’t even stand up without help from someone else. Well, to be honest, Lisa has been trying to persuade her to move in to her house for a while now, but the silverette found excuses to refuse the offer whenever asked. And now since she didn’t have any more valid excuses, Lisa helped her to move into her house a few days after she was discharged from the hospital.

“Minato-san?”

Maybe she should’ve stayed home, the cold was a bit too much for her. She hasn’t been outside for at least a few weeks now, and the scenery outdoors was already starting to get her-

“Minato-san, wake up. We’re already here.”

“H-Hikawa-san, Imai-san is here too.”

Oh god. Did she mention Lisa? Okay she should get up Lisa would hug her to-

“Yukinaaaa~”

Yukina’s eyes shot open upon hearing a familiar voice calling out her name. The owner of the voice proceeded to grab hold of her hand and gently drag her out of the car, onto her wheelchair that was waiting outside. She really wanted to beat the Hell out of Lisa, but then again that won’t be a very good idea, so she decided to stay put.

Warm hands found their way around her shoulders, and if it wasn’t because she was her childhood friend of over 15 years, she would’ve swatted them away. Not like Lisa really cared if she did so.

Sayo, on the other hand, wasn’t very pleased with the highly domestic scene that was going on in front her. “Imai-san,” she said. “If you would like to cuddle with Minato-san, please do it at home. We have more important things to do.” She was clearly blushing as she said this.

“Thank you for reminding her, but may I kindly ask why in the bloody Hell are we at the Tsurumakis?” asked Yukina.

“W-we have a surprise for you, Yukina-san.”

“A surprise? What are you talking about? What’s so surprising about the Tsurumaki mansion? And most importantly, where’s Ako? Wait, why are we going to the mansion? God this is going to go very terribly-”

 

* * *

 

 

___ “Don't blame yourself, but rather embrace it _ __   
_ Those who know their weaknesses carry strength _ _   
_ __ And you hold that strength within yourself.”

\- BRAVE JEWEL

 

* * *

 

 

Right in front of them was a huge machine, shaped like what a time capsule from a sci-fi movie would look like. Tubes and wires surrounded the machine, and inside of it was a single seat that was surrounded by posters, plaques and trophies of sort.

 

“What’s this?” Yukina asked. Sure, she knew that the heir of the Tsurumaki fortune was capable of almost anything due to her extensive fortune, but she never knew that it even covered futuristic machinery like this one right here.

 

“It’s a simulation machine!” a certain chunnibyou happily exclaimed from behind. “We asked for help from Kokoro to build this, and now you can- uh…”

 

“Relive your memories so that you won’t have to fall back into the darkness.”

 

“Yeah! That’s it!”

 

_ “A… simulation machine..? Do I even need something like this?” _ The silverette thought.  _ “What even is the purpose of this thing?” _

 

“We all know that you can’t live without Roselia as a whole, so we made the decision to build this simulation machine for you to relive your memories- starting from the point when you met Lisa up today, all in real time; that way it’ll actually take up the true amount of time,” explained Sayo. “And although we all did do our part for this, it was mainly Imai-san’s idea in the end.”

 

So the simulation machine would bring her back to her childhood years, huh? Pretty neat, but then again, does she really need it? She was already alright with what she had- minus the fact that she can’t walk anymore.

 

‘Going back in time’, even if it was just a simulation, meant meeting Lisa all over again. Creating Roselia again, holding multiple liveshows over the years once more. Re-carving their path to fame and glory. A chance for her to correct any possible mistakes- especially that one time when she almost considered the offer from the shady agency to perform alone at the Future WorldFes. So, should she really take up this offer?

 

“But you see, Yukina,” Lisa said. The brunette was still attatched to the shorter girl. “There’s a catch. You’ll be in a loop until you wake up, and when you enter the next loop, you’ll barely have any memory of what happened before, in the previous loop. Yes, this means that you’ll be completely starting everything from scratch.”

 

Huh. So she can’t correct her previous mistakes no matter how hard she tries to? Wow. That would be a slight waste of time. But then again, she has been wasting too much time rolling around doing nothing after her retirement from the music industry.

 

“I’ll go in.”

 

“Huh?”

 

The collective sounds of shock and surprise from the four others could be heard from at least a kilometer away. Yukina was never the type to immediately agree with anything. She would usually take a while to mull over it, thinking thoroughly for the best of those around her.

 

“What’s with the loud ‘huh’? I’m going in, so what’s the big deal about it?”

 

“N-nothing, it’s just that-”

 

“I usually don’t make decisions this easily? Yes, I know. But then again I really want to relive my memories. Even if that means I would be stuck in a time loop until someone wakes me up.”

 

Yukina turned around to look at them. And for once after months, she was smiling. A genuine smile that they haven’t seen coming from the ex-vocalist for so long. “Thank you for making this machine for me. Please tell Tsurumaki-san that I’m greatly indebted to her.”

 

“A-alright then,” Rinko said. “You can go in anytime you want.”

 

“I want to go in. Now.”

 

If it wasn’t because of Yukina’s explanation earlier, one of them might’ve gone crazy due to confusion. Either way, Lisa still pushed her wheelchair towards the machine, and Sayo helped Yukina to get onto the seat, connecting her to the tubes and wires within it.

 

Yukina, who was now inside the machine, decided to inspect the inside closely- after all, the inside was heavily decorated with what seemed to be decorations of sort. Hold on. These weren’t just decorations. They were milestones from all the years that they’ve been together. The poster from when they performed at Budoukan and Makuhari. The plaques that they’ve received from the many awards ceremony that they’ve attended. They were all carefully arranged around the seat, all up for display.

 

The two other girls stepped out from the machine. Ako, who was standing next to Rinko near the back, gave her a happy yet tearful wave. “Yukina-san!” she shouted, “Thank you for letting me join Roselia! We’ll visit you everyday- I promise!”

 

Rinko, on the hand was already on the verge of tears. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was she thinking. “Y-Yukina-san. Thank for helping me to get over my fears.” The soft, quiet girl who was once a complete hermit due to fear eventually came out of her shell with the help of everyone else- especially those in Roselia. It wasn’t easy for her to do so, but she still tried her best to.

 

“Minato-san, I would also want to thank you for everything that you’ve done; helping me to reconcile with Hina, helping me to open up to others- and most importantly, helping all of us to reach this point of success even though Roselia isn’t going to be together as a band anymore.”

 

“Yuuukinaaa~ ;A;,” Lisa went back into the small inner chamber of the simulation machine to hug her childhood friend. She was clearly crying, and she was holding on the her as if she never wanted to let go.

 

“Lisa how are you saying that with your mouth-” said Yukina as she tried to free herself from the brunette’s deathgrip. Said brunette giggled a bit and released her from her hug. Finally, some actual air so that she can breathe.

 

“I’ll miss you, you know,” she said. “We all would. We want you to be happy, and please remember that we all love you very much.” She softly kissed Yukina’s forehead and backed out of the simulation machine at last.

 

Smiling, she waved back at her. “Thank you,” she whispered, her mind slowly getting cloudy. “Thank you, all of you.”

 

The door closed soon after, and Yukina’s eyes did the same too; her mind travelling back to her childhood years…

 

* * *

 

 

_“Red signposts link fates_   
_I just face forward and aim for them_   
_Voices and faces are leading me onward_   
_My kind person, rhodonite in the sun.”_

\- Hidamari Rhodonite

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi there! My name’s Imai Lisa, nice to meet ya!”

 

“M-Minato Yukina.”

 

The brunette moved over to approach the smaller girl, who was currently trying her best to restrain her tears. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I got lost,” the girl, Yukina, replied. Her golden eyes were glassy with tears.

 

“Lisa?! Lisa?! Where are you? We have to go home before it rains- I didn’t bring an umbrella today!” a voice shouted, not too far away from them.

 

An older lady- presumably Lisa’s mother ran towards the two children. “There you are! Oh? Who’s this?” she asked, lowering herself so that she was eye-level with the silver haired girl.

 

“I chased a cat here and f-forgot the way back home,” said Yukina. “I moved here last Thursday…”

 

“Last Thursday… Ah- hey! You’re out next-door neighbour! You can follow us back home, Yukina-chan!”

 

* * *

 

 

__“Louder…!  
You are my everything  
[You are my everything]  
Your sound glowing and overflowing  
With my sound I try to… I want to tell you  
I’m movin' on with you  
[Movin’ on with you]  
I want to send it all to you  
Because you were there, I was there too  
Surely, there’s no more need to cry.”

_ - _ LOUDER

 

* * *

 

 

“... Ako. Rinko. Lisa.”

The three turned to look at Yukina, who was sitting next to Sayo. The expression on her face was the same one from before the liveshow, albeit slightly less tense.

“I think it’s about time I told you three about our goal as well,” she said. She shot a short glance to the tealette, who replied with a nod.

“I think so too. It’s the reason I joined the band with Minato-san in the first place. We should confirm our intentions for the band while we’re all here.”

Ako and Rinko exchanged looks with Lisa, who was just as equally confused. “What do you mean about goals?” the brunette asked.

“In order to appear at the Future WorldFes, we would have to place in the top 3 for the upcoming qualifiers,” said Yukina. The mention of ‘Future WorldFes’ made Lisa worry a bit. Wasn’t it one of the biggest music festivals out there? “And for that reason, we would be pushing this band’s level to the utmost limit. I’ll email you the practice schedule as soon as possible. I don’t think there would be much time to do anything outside of music. Anyone who doesn’t think they’ll be able to do this might as well leave the band now.”

To perform at the Future WorldFes has always been her dream; mainly so that she could impress her father and get him back on track with his professional career. To see him no longer doing something that he once enjoyed so much was… odd.

“Ako. Rinko. Lisa. Would the three of you fully devote yourself to Roselia?”

 

* * *

 

 

__“Bring it down as you desire  
A determination symphony (Hang in there)  
Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound (Get over)  
Connected to a promise, play it with your fingertips  
Someday (resound) by your side  
Even if it’s impossible now  
(Face your destiny)  
I won’t stop.”

\- Determination Symphony

 

* * *

 

 

“Minato-san, may I kindly ask you why did you bring all these cats to practice? There’s no way that we could possibly practice like this.”

Six. Six cats varying in colour and fluffiness were all over the practice room thanks to Yukina, who thought that it was a good idea to bring the felines to practice. Well, nobody could really blame her at the same time, since the cats were indeed cute and… soft… and very huggable…

“H-Hikawa-san, your actions don’t really match your words…” Rinko stuttered. The tealette, despite her statement earlier, was busy caressing one of the cats that the vocalist had brought in. The fact that she was doing it with her usual resting bitch face didn’t help at all- it just made the others [ mainly Ako, Rinko and Lisa ] try their best to stiffle their laughter.

“Dark beasts so beguile… amazing…”

One of the cats were clinging onto Yukina’s head, but she didn’t really seem to mind it. Instead, she reached for her mic. “Now, let’s begin our practice,” she said. “Let’s start with an A-melody.”

“Err- Yukina, you won’t actually keep the cats right?” asked Lisa. She herself had a cat in her hands, and said cat was attempting to squirm its way out of them.

“That’s…”

“I know you mean well, but you can’t bring them in if you’re not going to keep them. You can’t just try to adopt every stray that you see. Let’s go put them back where you found them, okay?”

And so, the two left for what seemed to be like 15 minutes, delaying the practice just to return the cats. The sight of Kasumi walking into the studio with the two upon their arrival didn’t really please Sayo.

“Take her back!!”

 

* * *

 

 

__“With pride held high (I want to play)  
Sing away！Sing away！  
Ah… on stage  
Bewitch them with your new form!”

\- Neo Aspect

 

* * *

She had left Sayo back at the studio during their quarrel earlier. With tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she walked to the train station- this time, alone, after what feels like an eternity walking to the same station with the rest of her band.

_ I don’t know… _

_ What was I doing…? _

_ Why did I think that this was the only way…? _

_ It’s getting further one after another… If this goes on, I might lose everything… _

“Yukina-senpai?”

Yukina turned around, only to find out that the members of Poppin’ Party were behind her. Kasumi was looking at her worriedly, considering that she might’ve seen her crying earlier. She offered her a tissue, which the silverette hesitated to accept at her.

“... Toyama-san..? I’m sorry for showing you such an unsightly sight,” she said.

“N-nope! Yukina-senpai, are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’ve calmed down.”

Kasumi stood there for a while in silence. She blinked once. Twice. She wanted to help Yukina, but how? Hmm.

“... Um! Please come to our live!”

“H-huh?! Oi Kasumi! What are were you thinking?!” the blonde girl beside her blurted out all of a sudden. She did seem to be mad, but then this is Arisa that we’re talking about.

Kasumi didn’t reply to her. Instead, she continued talking about her invitation. “I really wanna help Yukina-senpai, but I’m not good at giving advices…,” she said. “Our performance might not be as good as Roselia’s, but I’m sure that you’ll cheer up when you listen to it!”

Arisa, on the other hand, was kinda embarassed with her bandmate’s statement. Sure, they were still amateurs and rookies compared to Roselia, but they’re trying their best to actually get out there. Inviting someone from a band that’s much better than your own might actually be a deathwish. “Umm, I’m sorry… we’re really asking too much… If it’s too much then it’s okay…!!”

“It’s alright. I’ll go.”

“A-are you sure, Yukina-senpai?”

“Do I sound like I’m joking?”

“N-no.”

And so, that was how Yukina found herself at a livehouse, waiting for Poppin’ Party’s liveshow to begin. Sure, it was really packed inside and according to Kasumi it was a full house- all the tickets sold out earlier that day.

_ Why did I come here…? _

_ That “something” that I’ve heard from Toyama-san and the other’s performance… It may have an answer… _

_ In search of an answer, I may have unconsciously ended up here… _

All of a sudden, she could hear the crowd getting wild all for no apparent reason. Or was there a reason, and she was just too lost in thought to notice? The silverette looked up to the stage, and saw Kasumi and the rest of Poppin’ Party getting ready to start the liveshow.

“Hello everyone, we’re Poppin’ Party!” she exclaimed, hyping the crowd in front of her. “Alright then, our first song! Let’s go!!”

_ Their skills has gone up as compared to before. They’re not bad. _

 

* * *

 

 

__ “Looking back at those days filled with kindness  
Those cherished things we left behind  
The soft and comfortable colors, look... it's just beautiful...” 

\- Kiseki

 

* * *

 

 

“Yukina-senpai!!”, a certain girl with star buns in her hair called out. She was accompanied by the rest of her band [ and a slightly annoyed Arisa ].

“Toyama-san,” said Yukina. “Great work. You did well today.”

“How was our performance today? Did it make you feel all sparkly, heart poundy?”

“Yeah, I did!”

“She’s not asking you, Otae!”

“But if we don’t feel it ourselves, others won’t feel it too, right? That’s why it’s so important.”

“Ourselves…,” Yukina muttered to herself. Sure, she saw Roselia as an entity of its own, but as of recent things seemed to be centered much more around her, while the others have been pushed away…. “What kind of feelings do you girls perform with usually?”

Arisa was the first one to react, as she was still annoyed thanks to Kasumi and Tae. Mainly because of Tae. “S-See! You girls were screwing around, now Yukina-senpai’s angry!”

“I’m not angry. I’m just curious.”

“I love PoPiPa! … With that, I can play my guitar!”

“Yeah, me too! I love everyone, and my sparkling, heart pounding feel… I sing with that feeling of love, and I wish I can let it reach out…,” said Kasumi, who paused to smile at Yukina before continuing. “I want everyone to feel PoPiPa’s sparklin’ throbbin’ feel!”

“Arisa too right? You love Popipa!”

“W-well I…”

“Ehehe, everyone’s the same~”

_ To spread a simple message to everyone… _

_ Wanting to share your feelings with the others around you… _

_ Is this why they’ve decided to form a band- was it to help each other to achieve greater heights? _

Kasumi noticed that Yukina someone managed to get lost in thought for quite a while. “Yukina-senpai?” she called out, trying to get her attention.

The older girl finally snapped back into reality upon hearing her name being called by Kasumi. “No, it’s nothing. You’ve shown me something good today. Thanks, Toyama-san,” she said.

“Y-Yes! We want to listen to Roselia’s next live too!”

“Yeah… That’s right.”

_ If there  _ **_is_ ** _ going to be another live, that is. _

_ Then again… _

_ … I’ve never thought of it. What kind of feelings do the others perform with? _

_ I’ve always assumed that we’ve share the same feelings while performing. It never occurred to me that it wasn’t always the case. _

_ To bring back our sound… It could mean that we need to bring back Roselia’s pride. _

_ But, how…? _

_ It’s close… It’s so close, yet… _

 

* * *

 

 

_“To those with soaring pulses whom the heart calls_  
Those who have gathered here, We are...  
only those with unshakable convictions  
ONENESS... Be all one  
Together we go, towards the end  
Put it all on the line, embrace your resolve!”

\- ONENESS

 

* * *

 

 

Yukina was the last one to step onstage. This was their first live outside of Japan, and they were somewhat worried at first whether their international fanbase was truly large enough for a liveshow overseas, or not. But the crowd in front of them that day was more than enough to prove that they  _ do  _ have fans who don’t reside within Japan, and their music has managed to reach pretty much the whole world.

 

“Good evening,” she said. This caused the cheering crowd to go silent- the loud chatter reduced to barely audible, hushed murmurs. Kinda unnerving, but then again they had to go through this and finish the liveshow together. “We are Roselia.”

 

… And the crowd went noisy again. Alright, they were already used to this. Four years of performing onstage showed her all sorts of people in the audience- but this liveshow probably made them feel a bit nervous considering that a majority of their audience were from foreign countries. But they can’t back out now, right?

 

“Our first song for this evening would be Black Shout.”

 

* * *

 

 

__“A miracle we spun billions and thousands of times (Step by step)  
A legend was born in this place  
When a light runs through the wasteland  
We are (Brightness)  
Create (Brightness) Truth (Brightness)  
Continue proclaiming it.”

\- Opera of the wasteland

 

* * *

 

 

True, stepping into the machine would mean that she would go back in time, from when she first met Lisa up to the point when she got into the machine again. But the thing is, they never told her that she’ll only be able to experience a single time loop, as she would be killed in the second. Why? They wanted her to be happy, but at the same time they knew that she couldn’t go on with them.

Splinters of glass strewn all over the place, blood splattered here and there.

Honestly, they shouldn’t have let Yukina drive- and alone at that.

This, this was the second loop. The car crash- it’s here again. And this time, she won’t be able to walk away with just injuries- she won’t be able to walk away at all. She would actually die in the time loop and in real life itself. Whether the others would still remember her or not, whether they would attend her funeral or not, was an extremely valid question.

But whatever the outcome was, she knew for a fact that Roselia would always exist in one way or another, even if they were no longer together as a band. They would always be there somehow. Forever.

_ Roselia would always be there, forever; for all of eternity. _

 

* * *

 

 

_“I won't pretend that I understand_  
I promise.. I'll accept your scars  
Never again  
Never again will I mistake this hand for another.”

\- Sanctuary

 

* * *

 

 

_"“We’ve chosen the name ‘Ewigkeit’ for our third live, as it means ‘eternity’. And we, Roselia, would like to bloom wild on the pinnacle, for all of eternity.”  
_

~ Aiba Aina, Roselia 3rd Live - Ewigkeit -

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I still remember what did Aiai say about the name of their liveshow during the dv scares me a bit, considering that my memory is bad when it comes to my studies oops-
> 
> As you can see, this fic takes place in the future, so yea, post-canon. And as I've said, there's no ships, but feel free to insert them however you like. Really.
> 
> Please give this fic kudos and maybe comment something if you liked it aaaa


End file.
